Harry Potter and the philosophers stone - if parents survived
by Arwen and Hinny
Summary: My thoughts on what Harrys life would of been like if they had Voldemort hadn't killed either of them. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"James!" shouted Lily "I need your help"

"I'm coming," he yelled back. He heaved himself off the comfortable sofa and started up the stairs. Then came the sound of the door unlocking and the one face James had hoped to never see again stepped over the threshold.

"Lily he's here, grab Harry and run" a flash of green light later and James Potter lay motionless on the stairs. Lily heard his shout and lay Harry down in his crib

"Mummy and daddy love you, Harry, don't ever forget that!" She kissed the top of his head. The door banged open and Voldemort stepped into the room.

"Take my life and go. I don't care what happens to me, just don't kill Harry," she said standing protectively in front of the infant.

"Move aside" came the high, cold, cruel voice from under the hood. But Lily didn't move, a flash of light later and he moved his wand to Harry.

Half an hour later Lily stirred from where she was lying and looked around panicking for Voldemort but she couldn't see him. Confused she remembered what had happened and stood up quickly and looked for Harry, there was sitting up in his crib with a new scar on his forehead, she scooped him up in her arms laughing and crying her relief. Their disgruntled cat strolled in to the room looking fully intact, then she remembered her husband and still holding Harry she ran out of the room. She gasped as she spotted him.

She tested for a pulse and was very confused when she found one so she put Harry into a papoose, conjured a stretcher and a cage for the cat and apparated to St Mungo's.

After a while, a Healer walked up to her and informed her that James was going to be alright and that the curse just missed his heart, but they were doing all they could. Relieved Lily thanked her and lay back down on her bed with Harry in a crib next to her. Since he had fallen asleep she started to write out two letters one to Sirius and one to Lupin explaining what had happened and where they all were. She waited for a healer to give her the all clear then she left briefly to go to the post office in Hogsmede to find owls to deliver the messages.

Then went back to the hospital where a helpful healer brought the crib for Harry into James' room and asked

"Is it true, what everyone saying" Lily looked confused so he added

"That he who must not be named is gone and that Harry is responsible for it"? Lily sighed and thought to herself that she should probably get used to this sort of thing and replied

"I'm not sure I was unconscious at the time but I think so," the man stared at Harry and Lily with awe plain on his face then he rushed excitedly out of the room.

"Oh Wormtail what have you gotten us into" she murmured to herself. She heard the sounds of two pairs of feet running and voices arguing loudly, the door banged open and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came skidding into the room.

Sirius was staring dumbstruck at James' motionless form whilst Remus walked over to them and flumped tiredly into a chair. Remus turned to Lily and asked

"What happened?" Lily then proceeded to tell the men, all of whom were listening intently, everything that had occurred.

"I'm going to kill him. I am going to hunt him down and kill him!" Sirius angrily said

"Who"? Remus asked

"Peter Pettigrew, of course" Sirius grumbled,

"I'll help you," Remus said standing up and rolling his sleeved up. It just occurred to Lily what they were saying, she was so tired from the days' events that she stopped listening,

"No don't" she said standing up. The two men turned around and looked at her with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Why" Sirius said sharply "because he's not worth it. James wouldn't have wanted him dead! Besides, what Harry is going to think when he's old enough to understand when he finds out you both went to Azkaban over Peter?" Lily explained, wondering if she went too far with bringing Harry in to the argument.

Sirius sighed with the air of a defeated man and Remus just mumbled

"I suppose at the moment you're the only one with the right to decide but think about what he did!" "I did" she said "and I'd rather he went to Azkaban once we tell the minister about what happened. He'll go and find him" Lily added. Sirius seemed cheered up by that thought. Lily fell in to an uneasy sleep listening to the men's' conversation.

She came round briefly at the sound of the ministers' voice saying

"Sirius what happened" then she came round fully as he was finishing off the story

"Ah Lily I see your awake, I've come to tell you that a search has begun for the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Is there anything you can tell me that might help with the search?" asked the minister. The three of them exchanged glances, wondering whether to mention that he was an animagus but Sirius said

"No minister I can't think of anything"

"Nor can I" Remus and Lily both said at the same time. They weren't sure if the minister believed them, but he didn't press the matter, so they quickly changed the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Harry and Lily were both living in a little house in Devon they both went to visit James every day typically accompanied by either Remus, Sirius or both. On that particular day they were both with Lily and Harry. Lily was stroking James' face to keep hair out and generally telling him about what was going on when Harry said his first word "dada" which shocked them all but they were pleased. James' eyes fluttered open but none of them noticed "I always knew he liked me best". Lily turned to him "don't you ever scare me like that again James Potter" then she hugged him fiercely he looked a bit bewildered but hugged her back just as passionately. "What brought this on, where's' Voldemort, what happened to worm tail"? "Okay firstly I thought you dead, two your son defeated him and number three we don't know" at the last one she looked at Sirius who was likely to get very annoyed whenever Peters' name was mentioned but fortunately it looked like his irritation at not being allowed to do anything was curbed by the fact that his friend was awake. "Don't worry Lily I'm not going anywhere" and he kissed her lightly on the cheek before anything else happened they were shooed out by a healer wanting to check him over. A month later James given the clear by the hospital and was allowed to go home. It was a couple of weeks before their lives returned to normal. James retook his job at the auror office along with Sirius and Remus. Lily however stayed at home with Harry.

One Saturday, four years later, they took Harry to the beach for his birthday where they spotted a very large group of people all of whom had fiery red hair. When the five of them approached James said "hello again Arthur" The man stood up and smiled at him "ah hello James and you must be Lily, Sirius and Remus, yes I've heard a lot about you all" the shook there hands as he said each name. "this is our son Harry" Arthurs eyes did the usual glance up to the scar and back to James again "yes nice to meet you all, this is my wife Molly" then "and this is my eldest son Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and my daughter Ginny" they all waved when there name was called and then carried on with what they were doing. "They seem to be getting on well" Lily commented to Molly who was getting out things out of the picnic basket "yes they do, don't they" "I hope Sirius doesn't give them ideas, Sirius, Remus and James used to get into quite a lot of trouble when they were at school" she added Molly chuckled at that and said "well I think Fred and George would give them a run for their money" Lily looked surprised "I wouldn't have thought it possible" she said when she noticed that Harry had started taking to Ron and they were both playing in the sand, making shapes and so on and talking animatedly about quidditch. The Potters, Lupin and Sirius left them to their lunch and they carried on walking, after a while they started to get hungry so they stopped off at a pub for some food.


	3. Chapter 3

James had to go on a mission with the Aurors on Harrys' eleventh birthday so on the day before, Lily and James decided to take Harry and Ron to the zoo that day instead. Harry and Ron had become very good friends since the day they met at the beach five years previously, spending nearly every weekend at the others' house or practising quidditch with Fred and George. James and Lily drove the two very excited boys to the zoo and they both had been given large ice creams. The group walked through the zoo looking at all the animals. When they reached the reptile area Harry and Ron quickly found the biggest snake to see an enormous blonde boy who reminded Harry of a pig and an even bigger man who had a huge moustache standing in front of it. "Make it move" the boy said obnoxiously whilst pressing his face up against the glass, the man proceeded to rap the glass and said "move" angrily. "It's boring" the boy moaned and they walked away so Harry and Ron moved closer when suddenly the snake uncoiled itself and moved until its head was level with Harrys and winked at him. The snake looked at Vernon and Dudley giving a look as if to say that it gets that all the time. "I know" Harry said to it, Ron was gaping at Harry in amazement, "It must be really irritating" it nodded at him. "Where do you come from anyway" asked Harry and the snake pointed with its tail at the sign next to the tank, Harry looked at it

 _Boa constrictor, born in captivity._

 _Species originates in Brazil._

"Umm Harry why didn't you tell me that you are a Parselmouth?" asked Ron with a frightened expression

"I didn't know that's what I was doing, how can I speak another language without even knowing that I can do it" Ron shook his head at him. Fortunately they were both spared the trouble of answering by the arrival Lily and James.

"What's that about speaking another language" asked James. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Harrys' a Parselmouth. He was speaking to this snake" Ron said, awe and worry clear in his voice. Harry didn't miss the look that crossed their faces "Harry have you ever done this before," asked Lily cautiously .

"No, why is everyone making a big deal out of this" asked Harry feeling like he was missing something.

"We can't explain here but we will later"

"Promise?" Asked Harry

"We promise" said James.


	4. Chapter 4

Then a deafening shout from behind them made them all jump

"DAD, PIERS, MUM! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" Then the enormous boy shoved Harry over in an effort to make room for his parents and his friend. Then as he was lying there glaring up the boy, something happened, one moment Dudley and his friend was gawking, open mouthed at the snake then the next second the glass had gone, they both jumped back in surprise whilst Ron was busy trying not to laugh at their expressions. The snake started uncoiling itself rapidly and as it slithered out of the cage Harry could have sworn that it winked at him and hissed.

"Thanksss". Everyone started screaming and running towards the exit. James quickly pulled Harry to his feet and started ushering the two boys to the exit as well. Lily suddenly grabbed James' arm when she saw her sister Petunia looking panic stricken at her son, Lily smiled at her and said

"Will he be okay?" Petunia just looked at her

"You freaks!" she hissed at Lily and she hurried on towards her family. Lily was slightly taken aback but they left before they could be accused of anything else.

Whilst in the car home "is it later yet?" Harry asked eagerly. James turned to look at Lily, who was driving, she nodded encouragingly not taking her eyes of the road. James turned to him, took a deep breath and said

"Harry, the reason being a parselmouth is such a big deal, is that some of the darkest witches and wizards who have ever lived have been Parselmouths. It's rumoured that Voldemort was one. It's not very common Harry" Harry sat there listening to his father's words and said "Can either of you do it" Harry chanced a glance up at his dads' face,

"No" he said slowly.

"No we can't"

"But then how can I". James and Lily glanced at each other

"There's' someone we need to talk to before we tell you that part of the story" Harry started to protest but James held up his hand and said "Harry we are not trying to keep you in the dark, far from it but we don't know many of the facts yet, so you are going to have to wait until then". Harry blanked out the conversation that Ron and his parents were having and gazed out of the window, thinking, A million questions buzzing in his head. Then another of the day's events floated to the forefront of his mind.

"Dad" Harry said, breaking off whatever Ron was about to say so he gave him an apologetic glance, "yes Harry?"

"Do you know who those people were, the ones who were in front of the tank" he said,

"Yes" said Lily in a small voice, Harry and Ron exchanged a look of surprise.

"Who were they" asked Ron. Lily sighed

"They are the Dursleys, the thin woman with the long neck is my sister Petunia, the man with the huge neck is her husband Vernon and the enormous boy is their son" she said there was silence for a moment "how come I've never met them before" asked Harry, after seeing the expression on Ron's face he quickly added on "not they seem nice or anything I just wondered" he trailed off thinking that he probably sounded mad.

"They don't like magic Harry, Petunia doesn't want anything to do with me" Lily almost looked and sounded sad about it. Whilst Harry was digesting the thought that his relatives were that horrible "Harry we are not mad at you for what happened, you couldn't help it" James said reassuringly, Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"Anyway he's such a bully that he probably deserved a shock like that" Harry and Ron grinned at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sirius tiptoed into Harrys' bedroom and woke Harry up as Padfoot by licking his face. Harry woke abruptly and pushed him off him. Sirius barked at Harrys' expression and proceeded to jump onto Ron's bed who fell on to the floor in shock. Both Harry and Sirius laughed at how Ron looked. Then the door swung open and in the door way stood Lily and James who both started laughing as well at the sight of the two boys and Sirius "Sirius gave you his traditional birthday wakeup call then" Lily set his breakfast down at the foot of the bed and sat down next to it, "Yup" muttered Harry.

"Next year can you install a lock?" at that Sirius transformed back into a human and said

"What, you don't like my wakeups!" He said in mock outrage. "Next year I shan't bother" and he left the room.

"That would be nice" Harry said under his breath so he wouldn't further hurt Sirius' feelings.

"Does Sirius wake you up like that every year then?" asked Ron, Harry nodded.

"For as long as I can remember." Then he remembered what today meant, Harry eagerly turned to his mum and said

"Has my Hogwarts letter arrived yet?"

"No but I'll go and keep an eye out" she ruffled Harrys' hair playfully as she left and kissed James lightly on the cheek. She stuck her head round the door and said "eat it while its' hot" Harry tucked in, it was delicious, it had runny eggs, two rashers of bacon, a sausage and two slices of bread. Harry made it into a sandwich and proceeded to eat. Ron and James talked until James had to leave for his mission.

Ten minutes later the two boys walked downstairs talking animatedly about what way going to happen that day, Lily had made Ron some pancakes and she had put some chocolate on top, after Ron had finished they heard a tapping on the window. Harry's head shot up and Lily walked to the window, laughing at the boy's eagerness, to let the bird in. It flew straight to Harry and landed in front of him. Ron ran over to him to read over his shoulder.

Harry practically tore the letter off in his enthusiasm. He read the letter and yelled "I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS" Lily hugged him and said "congratulations darling, now we can go to diagon alley to get your school things" Harry beamed at her "I hope we are both in Gryffindor" said Ron and they started talking about the pros and cons of each house. Lily sent Ron home using floo powder and he disappeared it a burst of flames.

When they arrived at the leaky cauldron no one was around except for the barman, who reached for a glass saying "would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, maybe another time" she said and they hurried out of the pub, when they got to the back yard Lily got her wand out and starting to tap the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome" said Lily "to Diagon Alley" as the wall made a huge archway. She grinned at Harrys' expression. The two of them made their way through the streets. Lily pointed out various shops to Harry as they walked to Madam Malkins' robes for all occasions.

Harry walked into the shop with his mother. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked when they walked in. "I've got another boy being fitted up as well." And she led the two to the fitting area.

"Abigale!" Lily exclaimed when she noticed who was standing next to the boy.

"Lily!" Abigale said, the two women hugged each other enthusiastically. Madam Malkin stood Harry on the stool next to the boy. He had light brown hair and a pointed chin.

"So who is this?" Abigale asked looking at Harry,

"This is my son Harry, Harry this is my old school friend Abigale Firthland."

"Hello Harry"

"Hi Abigale" Harry said.

"Is this your son?" Lily asked gesturing towards the other boy.

"Yes, his name is Jacob" she said proudly "He's starting his 1st year."

"How's James and Sirius?"

"They are both well."

"Good"

"You're all done now" the assistant said to Jacob, who hopped of the stool saying "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you on the train I expect."

"Bye Jacob see you there then."

"Bye Lily"

"Bye Abigale" Lily whispered something in Abigale's ear, she nodded and left.

Madam Malkin carried on pinning up Harrys' robes. After that they bought his cauldron, a set of scales, and a collapsible brass telescope.

Then they went into Ollivander's. A tinkling bell rang when they entered. It was tiny inside, with not much in it apart from a single spindly chair.

"Good afternoon, I am Mr Ollivander." said a soft voice from behind them.

They both jumped. Mr Ollivander came so close to Harry that he could see his face in the man's eyes. Mr Ollivander touched the scar on Harrys' forehead.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did this. Yew, very powerful. If I'd known what the wand would go out into the world to do" he winced. Then he noticed Lily.

"Ah Mrs Potter nice to see you in here again" and they shook hands.

"Well on to business Mr Potter." He pulled a long and battered tape measure out from his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked

"My right" Harry said.

"Hold out your arm" he the proceeded to measure Harry from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. Whilst doing this he said "every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Either unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers or dragon heartstring". Ollivander came back with a box in his hand, he opened it and said

"Right Mr Potter, try this one, give it a wave" Harry took the wand and waved it around, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost straight away.

"Nope, hmmmm I wonder interesting combination, holly and phoenix feather."

When Harry took the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end. Mr Ollivander started muttering under his breath

"How curious, how very curious."

"Sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"Well it's odd because the phoenix whose feather I made your wand with gave me a second feather. And with that I made the wand that gave you that scar."

Lily paid for his wand and together they left the shop.

"Mr Ollivander can be a bit creepy and intense sometimes" Lily said looking at him Harry settled for nodding.

"There's just one more shop to go in and then we can go home.". 10 minutes later they left with a large, white, snowy owl.

When they arrived back at the Potters house, all of the lights were off.

"I guess your father still isn't home yet" Lily said as they took their coats and shoes off. Then Lily turned the light on.


	7. Chapter 7

SURPRISE!

Harry jumped with surprise. Standing in front of him were; his Dad, Sirius, Remus, the entire Weasley family and the Firthlands. The kitchen table was packed high with presents and the worktop was covered with an assortment of delicious looking food. After all of the presents had been unwrapped, Harry thanked them all and they all went outside. Most of them went to play quidditch whilst Abigale went to help Lily, Remus and Mrs Weasley with the food.

They decided to set it out as a picnic as it was such a nice day. Harry was circling above looking for the snitch with Ginny doing the same thing at the other end of their make shift pitch. Harry's team was winning with James and Jacob scoring half of their goals each. Harry suddenly spotted the snitch close to the ground, excited Harry dove, he was speeding up, the wind rushing through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he realised everyone else had stopped. He was close to it now. He pulled out of the dive with it clutched in his hand. Everyone on his team started cheering. James lifted Harry onto his shoulders and walked like that back to the house for lunch. Harry thought that the picnic spread looked great. There was pizza, lasagne, bacon, sausages, chips, carrot sticks, bread buns and pots of ketchup. Everyone started tucking in, before long everyone had eaten some of everything and it was all cleared away. Then Lily brought out the puddings, there was ice cream, treacle tart, cheesecake and a huge chocolate cake in the shape of an 11. Harry thought it was all delicious.

Later that day Harry was in his room reading some of his new and he decided to call his new Owl Hedwig. He spent his last month before school reading his new text books and occasionally Lily would let him practice making the simplest of potions in her lab, which was in the cellar.

At last the day when Harry was to go off to Hogwarts had arrived, he woke up early and ticked off the day on his calendar, which was of his favourite quidditch team, and packed it in his bag. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and made sure he had everything. James came into Harrys' room "Hey Cub, have you got everything?"

"Yes Dad" Harry said excitedly.

"Listen Cub, I have something to give you, before you go, it helped me when I was at school and now I hope it'll help you" he passed Harry a long, silvery cloak. It felt like water.

"This is an invisibility cloak, it has been passed down through the family, from father to son for generations, and it is very old." He said, Harry gaped at him. "Why are you giving this too me now?"

Asked Harry.

"Because, I think it's time you had it, and because your mother wouldn't approve of me giving it to you just yet" Harry looked confused so he added "she doesn't want you to turn into a troublemaker like me" he grinned down at Harry. Harry gave him a big hug and said "I'll put it to good use" James ruffled Harrys' hair "that's my boy" he grinned. "Oh and Harry" Harry turned to look at him "here's some money to spend on the train" and he passed him a small bag full of coins. "Thanks Dad" Harry grinned at him and James winked. Harry pocketed the bag and picked up Hedwig's cage.

James used his wand to lift Harrys' suitcase and to carry it down the stairs. Then the two of them walked down the stairs with James using his wand like a conductor's baton. Lily made them both pancakes with a piece of melted chocolate in the middle. Then Remus and Sirius arrived, Sirius gave Harry a big bear hug and Remus gave him a hug too. "Bye Cub" both men said at the same time as they waved goodbye.


	8. Chapter 9

With 15 minutes to go they arrived at kings cross. James put Harrys' school things onto a trolley and they made their way to the platform. They met the Weasleys outside the platform. The Weasleys went through first. James and Harry took the barrier at a run, when they emerged they waited for Lily before they went to find a carriage. Harry found a free compartment at the back of the train, James and Lily helped Harry load his stuff on to the train. Then they hung back to say goodbye. "Goodbye Harry, you'll have lots of fun at Hogwarts" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah I know I did" James winked at him. He ruffled Harrys' hair as the doors started swinging closed. Then the train started moving, Harry waved at his parents until they and the platform disappeared. Harry sat back in his seat thinking about going to find Ron when the door slid open and in he strolled "There you are Harry, I've been looking for you!"

"I was just about to go and look for you" Harry said

"Ah well, I'm here now" he said with a cheeky grin. They played games of exploding snap until a girl and boy walked in. She had bushy hair and large front teeth and he was round faced. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom, have you seen a toad?" both boys shook their heads.

"Sorry no" Neville looked like he was about to start crying.

"Wow, you're Harry Potter!" Harry nodded. Neville looked at him interestedly.

"I've read all about you, I got a few more books for a bit of background reading, after I'd memorised all of our textbooks off by heart." Harry and Ron looked at each other Harry was relieved that he looked like he had not memorised the books either "and you're in Modern magical history, the rise and fall of the dark arts and Great wizarding events of the twentieth century" she said all this very quickly.

"Am I?" he asked bewildered.

"I'd of found out everything I could of if it was me" she said "Do either of you know what house you're going to be in yet? I'd like to be in Gryffindor I hear Dumbledore himself was one! But I guess, Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, all of my family are muggles. Anyway, we should go and look for Neville's' toad." And she left taking Neville with her. Ron sat there looking dumbstruck.

"I don't want to be in the same house with her" Harry settled for nodding, he was starting to feel a bit ill. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess when a smiling woman slid the door back "anything off the trolley dears?" she asked politely. Ron went slightly pink and mumbled something about sandwiches. Not able to decide what he wanted Harry resorted to get some of everything. He piled it all on the seats. The two boys both had an enjoyable journey eating all of the sweets that Harry had brought and discussing quidditch teams.

At one point Harry got up to go to the bathroom, on his way back an enormous looking boy knocked into Harry and he fell over, he rubbed his arm getting up and a pale faced boy walked up to him, "So boys look who we have here, Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured in the direction of the two boys who looked more like bodyguards. At that moment Ron turned up.

"Ah there you are Harry, come on we need to get changed, we will get there soon" Ron said to Harry. Not waiting for an excuse to carry on talking to the boy, Harry walked away with Ron. Then he realised that the three boys were following.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"By now you must realise that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there" he held his hand out.

"I think I can figure out who the wrong ones are for myself thanks" he said pointedly.

"I'd be more careful if I were you Potter" sneered Malfoy. At that moment a horrible yell came from Goyle. Scabbers' the rat was dangling off Goyle's finger. He started shaking his hand trying to get him off but he was in too deep. Finally Scabbers flew off and he hit the wall, Ron went to pick him up. All three boys turned and left worried that Harry or Ron might set more rats on them. "Is he okay?" Harry asked as they made their way back to their compartment. "I don't believe it! He's gone back to sleep!" Harry chuckled and Ron grinned back. "How did he get on Goyle's finger anyway?"

"Well when I found you I felt him climbing out of my pocket but I couldn't really do anything about it at that moment but I guess Goyle must have had some food in his pocket." Harry nodded.


	9. Chapter 10

When they got to their compartment they got changed into their Hogwarts uniform so they stuffed the rest of the sweets, which wasn't much, into Harry's suitcase. When they had finished a voice came through the speakers "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, which will be taken up separately."

Once the train had stopped they hopped off the train and Harry heard a familiar voice "Firs'-years! Firs-years over here!" Hagrid's hairy face appeared over the sea of heads. "Hey Harry" he waved, Harry waved back.

"Hurry up, you lot, miss anyone? No? Then follow me" together the group made their way down the path and Harry got his first proper sight of Hogwarts. The castle was huge and on the lake in front of them were a small fleet of boats.

Once everyone was in a boat the lot floated forwards at the same time. Harry thought for a moment that he saw something moving under the surface then he remembered that his parents had told him about a giant squid that lived under the lake. He was about to point it out to Ron but it had disappeared. Then they all ducked as the boats sailed under some ivy which covered the hole in the cliff they had just sailed through. Harry barely had time to register the jagged rocks far above his head before they arrived at a little harbour. They all hopped out of the boats and standing by the door was a tall woman with emerald green robes. "Follow me first years" she said and they all went through several doors and made their way across a stone floor. When they reached the doorway she turned and explained about the sorting. Then she left them alone for a few minutes. Then she returned saying "We are ready for you now, form a line" when they had done that she led them through the huge double doors and into an enormous room. There were candles floating above them and four long house tables they were all packed.

They had reached the steps in front of the staff table and he recognised Albus Dumbledore from the chocolate frog cards. Then he noticed an extremely scruffy looking hat perched on a stool. He realised it was the sorting hat that his family had been telling him about. It opened its mouth and began to sing.

Afterwards the whole room started clapping for a few seconds then ceased. "When I call your name you will be sorted into your house." Then one by one they walked up to the hat, which called their house out and they sat down. With some people it took longer than others'. When McGonagall reached the Fs' Harry recognised the boy he met in Diagon Alley he sauntered up to the hat, it took a few minutes with him and it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" the Hufflepuff table launched into an enthusiastic applause. When Draco Malfoys name was called, he swaggered up to the hat, it barely touched the tips of his hair when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" he cheerfully swaggered to the Slytherin table which also had started applauding. Harry was fairly confident that he'd get into Gryffindor but a small voice in the back of his head said 'what if you do get in to Slytherin?' Harry was brought out of this chain of thought by Professor McGonagall calling "Potter". He made his way forward and he realised that the entire hall were whispering about him and craning to get a look at him. He sat on the spindly chair and the hat slipped over his eyes. The hat wanted to put him into Slytherin but Harry wanted to be put in Gryffindor. After a minute of Harry whispering "not Slytherin" the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" He was so relieved that he barely noticed that he was getting the most enthusiastic applause yet. He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Percy Weasley. When Ron's name was called the hat very quickly yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry applauded loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor's when Ron sat back down Percy lent across Harry and said "congratulations Ron" Ron smiled at his brother.

When everyone had been sorted Dumbledore stood up and the talking immediately stopped. The said "Welcome everyone. I have only a few words to say to you nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak, thank you" Harry was shocked to realise that the table had become covered by food whilst Dumbledore had been talking. Harry helped himself to some of everything and begun to eat. At first he was content to listen to the conversations than to do any actual talking.

Eventually all of the plates were magically emptied and Dumbledore sent them all to bed. "Come one first years follow me!" Percy called. The group sleepily followed him and they finally stopped outside of a portrait of a very fat lady "Caput Draconis" Percy said to it. She swung the door open to reveal a large red room with some very squashy armchairs. Then they all went their separate ways and found their beds. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	10. Chapter 11

The next day Harry and Ron made their way to breakfast, whispers followed Harry everywhere he went. It got very annoying. When Harry and Ron got to transfiguration they discovered a cat siting on the teachers desk "ah good we made it before McGonagall" Ron sighed

"No we haven't" Harry said staring at the cat.

"What? She's not here?" Ron said incredulously as they sat down

"She's an animagus" Harry stated

"How do you know?"

"I know people who are, a real cat would never sit so still and the markings around her eyes are exactly like her glasses" Ron gaped at him. Then the cat transformed into the professor "10 points for Gryffindor Mr Potter" Harry grinned at Ron.

On Friday Harry received a note, he'd had a couple of letters from his dad since he'd arrived. It said "Harry I know you get Friday afternoons off, would you like to join me for tea around three?" Harry quickly wrote pack 'yes please!' and he send Hedwig off again.

Harry and Ron made their way to the dungeons for double potions. When they were let in, Harry and Ron were joined by Hermione and Neville. After doing the register Snape said "Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand hit the ceiling but Harry could remember his mum talking to him about this in one of their potions lessons in the cellar so he said "It makes the draught of living death?" Snape glared at him and said

"Potter where would I find a bezoar?" he asked Hermione's hand raised again.

"In the stomach of a Goat?" Harry said Snape's' glare just, if possible got even fiercer.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane Potter?" Snape asked but Harry couldn't remember this one and said

"I don't know sir" Snape sneered at him

"Well, well fame clearly isn't everything, 5 points from Gryffindor for your laziness Potter" he said slowly "put your hand down" he grumbled at Hermione.

"If you'd bother to look at your books before you came here you'd know that it is the same plant" then Snape but them all into pairs and had them make a simple potion to cure boils. Fortunately for Harry and Ron this was one of the potions Lily had taught him to make. Snape swept through the dungeon like an overgrown bat, criticising nearly everyone except Malfoy. By the end of the lesson only Hermione, Harry and Ron's potion looked vaguely like it was supposed to. Snape peered at them looking for something to complain about but when he didn't he swept away looking thoroughly disappointed.

Afterwards Harry made his way down to Hagrid's hut and Ron went to the common room to do some homework. When he knocked he was let in by Hagrid who gave him a big hug. Harry lost no time in telling him about Snape. Hagrid dismissed what he were saying but Harry didn't think he was being fully truthful.


	11. Chapter 12

On Thursday flying lessons were to start which Harry was very excited for. Neville seemed extremely nervous so Harry pulled him aside and gave him some tips for staying on his broom, which he seemed very grateful for. Hermione was the only person more nervous than Neville to be getting on a broom.

When the time came, the Gryffindor's made their way to the lesson. Madam Hooch, who Harry thought looked a bit like an Owl said "Afternoon class, now stand on the left side of your brooms and say up" Harrys' broom flew immediately into his hand. When they all had a grip Hooch said "everyone when I blow my whistle push off hard from the ground, lean forwards slightly and come back down. Right on three, one, two, three." Neville pushed off far too hard and he went careening out of control. He got caught on something and he fell. When he landed on the hard ground he had broken his wrist. Madam Hooch left to take Neville to the hospital wing. Malfoy found the remembrall lying on the ground. He picked it up, "Give it here Malfoy" Harry said Malfoy climbed on to the broom and said "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Harry climbed on to his broom and flew up to meet him. "Give it to me Malfoy" Harry yelled and he flew at him. "Fine, have it your way" he chucked it up in the air and flew down. Harry followed the ball down, closer and closer to the ground. Then 5 feet from the ground he pulled out of the dive to the cheers of everyone around him. The remembrall clutched in his fist. Then "Harry Potter!" Harry saw his mother and Professor McGonagall came striding towards them "Draco Malfoy 10 points from Slytherin" said McGonagall that wiped the smirks from the Slytherins faces. "Mr Potter come with me" she said. Harry followed McGonagall into the castle, getting increasingly worried that he was going to be expelled. After a brief conversation with Oliver Wood Harry was accepted onto the Gryffindor quidditch team.

At dinner Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle swaggered over "Well Potter is this your last meal here?"

"No Malfoy, you're a lot more confident on the ground with Crabbe and Goyle aren't you"

"I'd challenge you to a duel anytime you like"

"Okay Malfoy, Ron will be my second whose yours?"

"Goyle" he said "I'll meet you Saturday night up in the trophy room, that's never locked" and he swaggered away.

On Saturday Harry and Ron were doing their homework in the common room when Harry received a note from Hedwig and a parcel. 'Harry, congratulations on joining the team! We are sending you, your broomstick. We will see you at your first match. Stay out of trouble Harry! Love mum and dad" Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

That night Harry and Ron snuck out of bed carrying Harry's invisibility cloak unfortunately Hermione noticed them before they could get it on "Harry, Ron you aren't sneaking out are you?"

"Go to bed Hermione" Ron said

"Harry of you do this, I'll tell your parents!" Ron glared at her.

"You wouldn't"

"It wouldn't bother my dad, he was a trouble maker here" Harry said.

"I overheard you telling Ron about the letter, would you be so sure about your mum?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron glared at her and they turned around and went back upstairs to bed.

After 10 minutes they thought that Hermione must have left so they covered themselves with the cloak and made their way to the trophy room. Filch nearly caught them and they were chased to the third floor corridor. The door was locked, so Harry tried the alohamora spell which opened it. He regretted it almost instantly. An enormous three headed dog was standing in front of them. Harry and Ron yelled, and threw the door open. Harry just noticed the trap door at its feet before they shut the door.


	12. Chapter 13

Ron was adamant that Hermione was the human version of Mrs Norris.

Next morning Malfoy was amazed to see that Harry and Ron hadn't been expelled. Unfortunately for Harry, Hedwig brought him a letter from home; 'Harry' it said, he recognised his mother's handwriting 'I know you'll be mad at Hermione for writing to us but it is the right thing to do. Harry no matter what the reason is don't get out of bed after hours. I don't want you to turn into your father. All my love. Lily.' Harry screwed the letter up angrily.

That evening when Harry walked in, Hermione was hiding behind a pile of books. Harry was so mad at Hermione that he didn't know what to say to her or Ron so he ignored them both and went straight up to bed. Next morning he was still angry, he told Ron what happened after their charms lesson, who called Hermione some very rude and nasty things. Harry noticed Hermione walk by crying her eyes out. "I think she heard you" Harry felt guilty but Ron seemed unrepentant.

Hermione was washed clean out of their minds when they saw the Halloween feast. A little ways into the feast Professor Quirrel came running in shouting "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" and he fainted. There was bedlam. Then Dumbledore told them all to go to their dormitories. Half way there Harry realised that Hermione didn't know about the troll. As they ran to find her they accidentally locked her in with the troll, they rescued her from it and McGonagall awarded them 5 points. After that Hermione became their friend.


	13. Chapter 14

The day of the quidditch match arrived. Harry was so nervous he was nearly sick. When the time came Harry climbed on to his nimbus and launched off into the sky. Whilst circling Harry noticed his parents, Sirius and Remus standing in the crowd.

Harrys' broom suddenly started lurching and after a few minutes he realised he was no longer in control. He nearly slipped off the end then suddenly the broom stopped trying to buck him off. He climbed back on, spotted the snitch and he dived. Just before he crashed he pulled out of the dive and caught the snitch in his mouth. He held it up shouting "I CAUGHT THE SNITCH" and the game ended in complete confusion.

Harry was met by his team mates and together they flew down to the ground, crying. They were given a celebratory lap around the field by the crowd. Then he was able to talk to Ron and Hermione who were explaining that Snape was behind it. Then his parents arrived to congratulate him. They hugged Harry. "Well done Harry" said James.

"What were you three whispering about?" Lily asked

"Snape was cursing Harrys' broom" Hermione said

"What!" James exclaimed. Lily put a calming hand on his arm.

"He wouldn't do that" Lily said

"Why not? He hates me." James, Lily, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

"What is it?" James had turned around and started walking away. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and started following after him.

"No wait James" Lily called. He stopped walking.

"Let me talk to him. It just be some big misunderstanding." James just nodded, but he still looked angry. "Make sure he doesn't do anything rash" Lily said to Sirius and Remus they nodded but looked angry themselves. Harry, Ron and Hermione carried talking about the match to distract Sirius and Remus.

Meanwhile Lily had caught up with Snape. "Severus?" she asked. "Lily" he nodded curtly. "I've been wanting to talk to you about Harry"

"What about him" he said with a sneer. Lily was surprised by his expression.

"What happened at the match today?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I overheard someone who said that they saw you staring at Harry, that you weren't blinking and they saw you talking under your breath"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said

"Don't lie to me Severus, I know when you are lying to me" she said with a glare

"I don't have to tell you anything" He spat

"Everyone thinks you are responsible for Harrys' broom trying to buck him off, and I defended you!" she said angrily. "James was about to go on the warpath looking for you! Next time I won't bother stopping him" with that she turned around and walked away, he was about to stop her when he changed his mind and walked back into the castle. They all went together for tea at Hagrid's where he accidentally let slip about Flamel.


	14. Chapter 15

When it got to Christmas time Harry, Ron and Hermione still hadn't found out anything about Flamel, even though they had used the cloak to sneak into the restricted section when everyone else was in bed.

On the train back to kings cross the three of them were in the same compartment together with Jacob Firthland, Ron was introducing him to Wizards chess and Ron was beating him. After a couple of hours in he left to join some fellow Hufflepuffs in another compartment. Then they talked about different ways to find out about Flamel.

Eventually they arrived at kings cross station, Harry, Ron and Hermione got there suitcase and made their way off the train. Harry looked around for his parents but couldn't see them, Ron quickly found his mother and he left, then Hermione went through the barrier and was reunited with her parents. After a couple of minutes of panicking he heard "Come on Prongs mate we're already running late. Ah." Said Sirius

"What's the matter? Oh dear" Harry turned and found Sirius and James standing in front of the barrier looking worried. "Hi dad, Sirius" he hugged them both grinning broadly. "Did you forget?"

"Us forget?" Sirius looked shocked. "I'd never forget my favourite godson!" he ruffled Harry's hair

"I'm your only godson!" Harry said,

"Come on you two" James said laughing and the three of them left through the barrier together. When they got home Lily was in the kitchen talking to Remus. When she realised that Harry was there she ran and gave him a big hug.

On Christmas Eve James, Sirius, Remus and Harry left to get this years' Christmas tree. When they got to the garden centre Sirius, Remus and James argued over which was largest. In the end Harry choose a reasonably sized one but with long branches, James and Sirius carried it between them to the car. Where they strapped it to the roof and drove home. When they got in Lily had made some mince pies and sausage rolls. They spent an enjoyable evening decorating the tree together.


	15. Chapter 16

Next morning Harry woke up at 10 and strolled downstairs in his pyjamas. Everyone was already sitting in front of the tree, Harry rushed over to join them. Harry had finished unwrapping his presents and had started on a box of chocolate frogs, he was reading the card when he realised that this was where he had read the name before. He jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs to write to Ron and Hermione, shouts of "Harry, are you okay?" followed him up the stairs but he ignored them. He found Hedwig and hastily scribbled two notes explaining what he had discovered. As soon as he sent Hedwig off he ran back downstairs. James was stood up heading to the door. "What was that about Harry?" asked James, Harry realised what he'd just done. "Sorry everyone, it's just at school Hagrid let slip about a man called Nicholas Flamel, when we were asking about a three headed dog which was guarding a trap door. I remembered that I'd read the name somewhere before but we couldn't find him anywhere. When I saw the chocolate frog card I read his name so I went to send a letter to Ron and Hermione." He said all this quite quickly. "What's that about a three headed dog?" asked Sirius so Harry told them about that adventure. The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of snowball fights and pranks.

When James and Lily dropped Harry off at platform 9 and 3 quarters they hugged him goodbye. Harry jumped on to the train and was joined by Ron and Hermione. "I got this book out of the library for a bit of extra reading" Hermione said, she flipped through the pages until she got to the pages she was looking for. "Ah ha here it is, Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone!"

"What does a philosopher's stone so?" asked Ron

"It can turn any metal into solid gold and make the drinker immortal"

"Wicked!" said Ron

"I'll bet that, this is what's Fluffy is guarding"

"We have to talk to Hagrid, we are the only ones who know that Snape's after it" Hermione looked disapproving. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I told you what we saw on Halloween. If he wasn't after the stone then why else would he go up there?" Hermione looked like she was going to say something else but was interrupted by Ron "Harry, fancy a game of exploding snap?" Ron tried to teach Hermione how to play wizards chess. She kept losing but Harry and Ron thought it was good for her to be bad at something.


	16. Chapter 17

At Hogwarts life continued as normal. One day they went down to Hagrid's hut to talk about the stone only to discover he had a dragon egg. The next day Harry received a note from Hagrid saying two words "its hatching" Ron wanted to skip history to watch but Hermione refused. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy was standing within earshot and Harry didn't like the look on his face.

After dinner the three of them went down to Hagrid's hut to watch, they arrived just in time.

After a couple of weeks Hagrid realised that keeping a dragon in his hut wasn't a great idea so after some persuading he agreed to let a couple of Charlie's school friends take the dragon to him. Ron had been bitten by Norbert so he had to go to the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione brought Norbert to the prearranged tower and waited. After Charlie's friend took the dragon Harry swung the cloak over the two of them and they made their way down the staircase. At the bottom they saw Malfoy with Professor McGonagall "But Professor, they are going to come and with a dragon!" Malfoy whined. "Now Mr Malfoy it has been and gone midnight and still no sign of them, unless they can turn invisible. Detention Mr Malfoy and minus 50 points from Slytherin" she said. Draco looked shocked "Yes Malfoy, for being out of bed after hours"

"But I came to warn you of Potter" he spat the name Potter

"No matter how noble your intentions were, you are still out of bed after hours. Now to bed with you" Malfoy left glaring at her. Harry and Hermione didn't say anything until they were safely back in the common room. Harry and Hermione took one look at each other and started laughing. They wished each other goodnight then they went to bed.

After the exams were over and the three of them were leaning against a tree in the grounds, a thought suddenly occurred to Harry he jumped up and started running in the direction of Hagrid's hut. "I hate it when he does that" He heard Ron moan to Hermione. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked, "It just occurred to me, the one thing Hagrid wants is a dragons' egg and a man walks into a pub with an egg in its pocket. Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said. They reached the hut, Hagrid was sitting outside. he told them about what happened the night he got Norberts egg and how to make fluffy go to sleep they left and decided to go through the trap door that night. That night in the common room the three of them were sitting quietly in the common room doing homework.


	17. Chapter 18

. After the last person went to bed Harry got out his cloak when they heard "You're going out again aren't you!" Neville said from in front of the common room door. "Neville don't be an idiot, move out of the way!" Ron said.

"You're the ones you told me to stand up for myself"

"Yes but not to us."

"Neville, I'm so sorry about this but" and she put the full body bind curse on him. They apologised to him and they left the portrait hole together.

When they got to fluffy Harry played the flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas which sent Fluffy to sleep. They made their way through each off the obstacles, Ron was knocked unconscious by a chess piece and Hermione left Harry in the potions room. With a final wave at Hermione Harry drank the liquid and he went through the fire. Harry was met by Quirrel and Voldemort. Harry was standing in front of the mirror of erised. He could feel the stone appear in his pocket. "Well boy! What do you see?" Quirrel asked. Harry was thinking fast "I see myself standing in front of huge piles of gold galleons" he made up quickly.

"He lies!" came a voice "Let me talk to him"

"But master you're not strong enough" Harry thought he looked like he was talking to himself.

"I will manage. Now let me see him!" came the voice again. Harry watched rooted to the spot as he watched Quirrel unravel his turban slowly. Then Harry saw the terrible face of Voldemort. "Join, me and together we will be unstoppable. If you give me the stone" Voldemort said

"Never!" Harry exclaimed

"You could be powerful together we can find a way to bring back your father" He said persuasively.

"My dad is alive" Harry said. Voldemort ran at him. Harry tried to run but Quirrel was faster. When he touched Harrys' skin he cried out in pain. Realising that touching his skin hurt Quirrel Harry put his hands on the professors' face. He screamed in pain as lots of angry, red blisters started appearing all over his face where Harrys' hands touched them. Voldemort tried to get to the stone but Harry kept on putting his hands wherever he could. As Harry lost consciousness he heard someone shout out his name.


	18. Chapter 19

When he woke up he felt groggy, he opened his eyes slowly and he noticed saw his parents asleep with their heads on the end of his bed. "Mum? Dad?" Harry said. At the sound of his voice their heads shot up. "Harry that was a very brave thing you did but please, don't put us through that again!" Lily said "I'm sorry Mum but nobody would believe us" Harry said then another thought occurred to him "What happened with Voldemort and the stone!" then Albus Dumbledore came striding into the room. "Hello Harry, it's good to see you awake" he said cheerfully

"Sir the stone!"

"Harry, it is alright the stone has been destroyed"

"But Flamel will die without it"

"You know about Flamel" he said happily "He and his wife have enough elixir to set their affairs in order then yes they will die."

"Who is Flamel?" asked James

"He is a very old friend of mine who made the philosophers stone" Dumbledore said "Now I must leave you to get your rest. I have to send an advertisement to the newspaper for a new defence against the dark arts professor" he turned around and walked back to the door. James and Lily stayed for a little while longer talking.

A couple of days later he was walking into the great hall. The banners were all Slytherin green, due to Harry being in the hospital wing they were badly defeated by Ravenclaw so Slytherin took the cup by 170 points. Dumbledore announced the house points then "Yes, well done Slytherin but I have a couple of last minute points to award first to Mr Ronald Weasley I award Gryffindor house 50 points for the best played game of chess Hogwarts had seen in many years" Ron went scarlet when everyone at the table started clapping him. "Next for Miss Hermione Granger for the use of pure nerve and outstanding logic I award Gryffindor house 50 points" Hermione had momentarily disappeared behind her hair in embarrassment at the cheering. "For Mr Harry Potter" the hall had gone silent "for sheer bravery and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 60 points" people who could do maths were yelling out "We're level with Slytherin" everyone was cheering loudly. "and finally Mr Neville Longbottom, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies but sometimes even more to stand up to our friends. I award Gryffindor house 10 points" the cheering and applause from all the tables apart from Slytherin was deafening. Neville had disappeared under a pile of hugs. On the way to kings cross Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying the last few hours of being able to do magic. At the end they all left the train together and met up with their families. Mrs Weasley gave Harry a hug and he said "Thanks for the mince pies and the jumper Mrs Weasley."

"It's my pleasure dear" people were saying "Bye Harry" or "Bye Potter" James and Lily noticed this and was about beaming with pride at him. The little family of three left the station together. When they got back to the Potter house Sirius and Remus were there waiting for them to arrive.


End file.
